BeyBlade OneShot's
by hiroslove
Summary: A folder with different BeyBlade OneShot's I made / going to make over the time


You tried to keep yourself warm while watching the snow fall down onto the streets of Japan. It was Christmas. Well... a week before to be honest. The shops were filled with hundrets of people who were gathering presents and tons of food.

Christmas was one of the few holiday you don't like. First of only one time before you were invited, second you never got a present before and last but not least: the misteltoe. That terrible thing gave you a good run a year ago. You remember that day if it way yesterday.

* * *

**/flashback\**

"Shiva, wait!" Hilary shouted. "What is it this time again?" you sighed. Hilary was one of the girls who won't give up early. She can be like the pest sometimes - like now. "Why don't you join us at Tyson's later? His grandfather is throwing a christmas party for us" she explained. "No" was your simple answer. "Ah, come on. It won't be so stupid like you think" she begged. You turned around the corner and were about to walk away from her until Max stopped you. After a few minutes of arguing you gave in. At least, you were a part of the BBA from the beginning two years ago. You helped Tyson and the others to defeat Boris and his henchman. "*sigh* Fine. BUT if you try something on me I'll leave" you snapped, poking Hilarys forehead with your finger.

_*later that evening*_  
You were putting your flaming red hair up into a plait, adding a white bow on the hair band. You never wear make-up or stuff like that just a bit lip gloss. You grabbed your rose jacket and slipped into your boots before leaving your house. Your cousin, Robert, managed that you could live there. It was a huge house. Some people say it looks a bit like a villa. Sure, it's a bit lonely sometimes but on the other hand you loved it to be alone. You just want someone to hug sometimes. While you were walking through the streets, some guys whistled at you, so you picked up your speed.

A lot of guys tried to get your attention. You're the exact copy of Tala, just female and your eyes are different. And your personality is not the same. You were kind, caring and not the type for fights or partys but you have a hell of a punch. You had just two fights in your life. The first was when a bully kicked your BeyBlade into a shredder when you were ten years old and the second was when you had to fight Boris and his henchman. That boy - Bryan - truly was getting on your nerves. You gave him a good kiss with your knuckles after he battled Ray and send him to the hospital. That was the first time Max got scared of you. A few days after that he told you that you looked like a demon.

You finally reached the Dojo of Tyson's grandfather and walked in... just to be greeted by a bamboo sword. Mr. Granger excused himself a few thousand times before leading you into the living room where everyone was waiting. The evening went on with a lot of games, questions, random talk and even a Battle between you and Max - which you won of course. But than happened IT. The moment you'll never forget. The moment which annoyed you for more than 3 month.

You were sitting next to Tyson and watched TV with him until you noticed a shadow above your heads. A misteltoe. Turning around you met the eyes of Hilary, who had a cheeky grin on her face but that quickly faded away when she saw the expression on your face. You shot up, grabbed your stuff and walked home. Max catched up with you halfway and asked you what happened. "Max I told you I'm leaving if you try something with me" you snapped. "About that misteltoe? Oh come on. It's just a kiss... we all have kissed someone until now and-" he stopped when he saw the blush on your cheeks. "Shiva?" 'Max... I'm not going to lose my first kiss to someone like Tyson' you whispered. 'I want it to be special.' He just stared at you as you walked away.  
**/end of Flashback\**

* * *

Remembering that, you sighed. View it from another point you surely overreacted that day. But people be honest, nobody would want to kiss someone like him - especially not you! Suddenly, something in your pocket vibrated violently. Your mobile phone. Checking the screen there was a number you've never thought about - Kai. _*What doe's he want?*_ you thought to yourself and answered the call.

"Yes?" "... Come over to Tyson's" he said in his 'this-is-not-my-business' voice. "And why if I may ask?" you shot back. "You know why..." "Kai I don't want that situation from last year again! If you remember-" "Just move it" he said and hang up. You sweatdropped. _*That boy can be so demanding sometimes*_ you sighed. Turning around to face the streets again you noticed the snowstorm became heavier. _*I better move it or he's going to be mad at me for a long while*_ you sighed and walked over to your closet. And - the typical womans problem - you had no clue what to wear.

You pondered for a while until you decided to wear something 'girlie'. You grabbed your white knee length white skirt who had a few rose stripes that reached from top to bottom, a sleeveless rose shirt with a little red nosed reindeer and some frills on the straps, a white ribbon for your hair, a necklace with a crystal blue ice crystal as pendant, rose knee highs and some white boots. It was the only combination you could wear because all the other things in your closet wouldn't match at the moment. The only thing that disturbed you was the low-cut shirt. For someone in your age you had a bit too much in your upper region - something that catched every boys attention. Hilary made fun of this a while ago and you scolded her for that. She said that your breasts have sort of 'exploded' over the last two years. Well sure, she WAS right... you noticed that by yourself.

Two years ago, shortly after your 15th birthday, you had almost nothing there... but now, two years later... Tyson said you have some 'beautiful melons' there. Sure, you almost killed him for that and even his brother gave him a good lecture about this subject. How can relatives be so different? Sure, you noticed even Hiro was staring at them once in a while but he never said something about it and he never tried something with you. When your cousin visited you during the battles two month ago, he brought Johnny and Enrique with him. Some day you're going to kill that perv! Enrique tried to touch you everywhere, not to mention because he failed with the other girls. When you were driving with the other teams to the quarter in Egypt, you had the bad luck to sit next to him. All teams where in the bus so every seat was taken. To your luck, Hiro decided to swap the seat with you. You were shouting at Enrique for the whole bus ride until you swaped the seat. Everyone was displeased with this but they knew how Enrique could be so they accepted the shouting of you.

What surprised you the most during the tournament was Tala's team. They changed for good. Especially Bryan. He wasn't a killer anymore. He cared for his teammates. Sure he still was rough but not as evil as before. Even his face showed emotions sometimes. You got a closer look at him when you dragged Tyson back to the others at the very beginning of the tournament. He had grown into a handsome young man. He stared at you for a moment while you were giving Tyson a lecture about 'how-to-treat-your-friends' and such.

You took a last look into the mirror before slipping into your white coat and walking over to Tyson's. And yet again, you had to keep up your speed because of some bullys who tried to get your attention. You sighed in relief when you finally made it to the Dojo. You pushed the button for the bell and quickly made a step to the right. Just as you thought the bamboo sword of his grandfather had been aimed at you. "It's always the same with you" you grumble. "Ah Shiva... I'm sorry I though there were some reporters again" Mr. Granger said with an angry look on his face. "Again?" "About five times today" he replied and let you in. You put your cloak onto the cloak tree and took your boots off. You noticed a lot of boots there, even Tala's. _*Tala?*_ you thought surprised. "They're in the training hall. We have a lot of visitors today. I'm sure the'll be glad you could make it" Mr. Granger smiled and went back into the kitchen.

You opened the door to the hall and were greeted by surprised looks. Everyone - and I mean EVERYONE - was sitting around a huge table, talking about random stuff until you came in. Even your cousin was there so you made your way over to him, avoiding Tyson and Enrique while moving. "You know if you weren't my cousin I'd ask you to marry me" Robert stated. "Why this?" you asked surprised while taking a seat next to him. He scanned you from top to bottom and you get what he was looking at. "Hey! Get your eyes on something else" you barked. "Sorry" he replied, rising his hands in defense. You snorted. You noticed another pair of eyes on you but you couldn't make out who it was because everyone was busy with talking and eating again.

A few hours passed and the dishes and the table were removed to the sides of the hall. Ray brought a CD-player with him and turned on some christmas songs. That wasn't your type of music and you refused to dance with someone until Hiro asked you. "Hey! Why do you dance with HIM and not with ME?" Enrique whined. "Because HE is not a perv. YOU are..." you replied, leaving him with this. The girls were chuckling about what you said. "You can be hard sometimes" Hiro said. "I know but he deserves it" you replied, still a bit angry.

After two songs someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around to see a pair of light jade eyes. Bryan was holding out his hand, blushing a bit while asking for a dance. You were surprised but you took his hand. You never thought someone like him would ask you for a dance. He was a head taller than you and looked a bit like a rebel but on the other hand... he smiled down at you. He seemed to be pleased for the moment. No one of you noticed the couples leaving the dancefloor, leaving you both alone. They were standing around you, watching what you were doing. When you noticed you blushed badly, and so was he. He scratched the back of his head and both of you excused yourselfes. While he walked out into the garden - followed by his teammates, you made your way into the bathroom.

You locked the door behind you and made your way over to the sink. You stared into the mirror and noticed the blush that was still on your cheeks. Suddenly your heart started to beat faster. He was so gentle with you. When you remembered the punch you gave him your stomach cramped a bit. It felt so horrible. You looked down to your hands, remembering how he was holding them. So gentle... While you were dancing, he stared into your eyes. It seemed like he wasn't interested in your breasts. It felt strange... You never were in love before so you were not sure how to handle this new feeling inside of you. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Shiva, we're going to play a game. Are you coming?" It was Mariah. "Sure, why not" you replied and walked out of the bathroom.

The game wasn't that bad after all. It was some sort of 'truth or dare'. Some of the boys were displeased because you always took 'truth' but hey, they had to live with it. After the game you excused yourself but you wanted to go home. "So soon?" Emily asked. "Yeah, I'm tired" you replied. "You can sleep here tonight" Tyson grinned. "What about you sleeping in my room?" You shot him a glare but his grandfather took the opportunity before you could do anything. "That's not a way to get a girl! She can have one of the guest rooms and besides... I think she doesn't like you the way you want her" he added, getting straight to the point. Everyone was glaring at him now, especially your cousin and - for some reason - Bryan as well.

Hiro showed you the last free guest room. Everyone was sleeping here tonight so the only room left was the top floor. There was a soft and cuddly double sized four-poster bed with some fluffy pillows. There were candles around the room and some big and fluffy carpets with rose petals on them. "Er...?" you were confused. He sighed. "The girls decorated the room, don't give me that look" he said sort of displeased about what the girls have done. There was something hidden above the curtains of the bed but no one noticed it.

Hiro left you alone in the room. You had nothing to change so you quickly changed into your underwear and pulled a dressing gown out of the closet. You were about to slip unter the blankets as someone opened the hatch and walked up the stairs. Suddenly, the one who came in was thrown into the room and someone locked the hatch, trapping you both. "Hey. What's that about?" you snarled. The only reply you got was the laugh of someone. _*Just great*_ you thought and turned around. Bryan was sitting there, confused as well. He quickly turned around to hide his face when he noticed you wearing that dressing gown. "Since we both are trapped here" you started "we should snuggle up over there" you mentioned, pointing to the bed. "I-if you s-say so..." he muttered. You raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it away.

With a swift move, you locked the hatch from the inside (you can lock it from both sides) to blackmail the one who trapped you. When you turned around, Bryan was sitting on the bed, his face red as a tomatoe. "You're not going to sleep with what you wear outside, don't you?" "S-Shiva..." "Don't get the wrong idea" you said "it just seems to be unconfortable." He just nodded. "Hey. The one who has to fear this is me." "Why?" "Hello? I'm the girl here..." you replied with a sweatdrop behind your head. You felt his eyes on you when you crawled onto the bed, making your way over to the side with the huge window. The view was perfect from here. You can watch the snow fall down onto everything while snuggling up into the warm blankets of the bed.

After a few minutes you felt some weight next to you. He was sitting next to you staring out of the window. You took a closer look at him. He was ripped but not too much. You could say just from watching him that he felt a bit uneasy at the moment. His chest was moving with every breath and the moonlight made him look even better. When he catched your gaze, he looked down. "S-something w-wrong?" You giggled. _*He's so cute when he's flustered*_ you thought. 'Nothing' you whispered back getting his full attention. You walked over to the window, looking up at the sky. The moon would be covered with clouds in a few minutes so you enjoyed the view. He joined you, relaxing by the calm atmosphere around the both of you.

When the clouds covered the moon you could barely see something outside so you decided it was time for bed... at last for you. When you turned around you were stopped by something. It was then when you noticed you both were holding hands like a couple. Your faces were having a match now, which one would be redder that the other. Suddenly, a large and fluffy blanket fell down from the top of the four-poster bed. You looked at him and it seemed that he had the same idea than you. You crawled into bed with him - you on the side with the window of course - and took off the dressing gown.

He had to look away before he was getting a nodebleed again. He got a nosebleed when Tala explained his little 'plan' to him. He noticed that Bryan wanted to talk to you and since everyone tried to get your attention, he mentioned it would be the best if he met up with you when you were alone. So the time was perfect when you said you wanted to sleep. He excused both of them and let the plan run.

"Bryan?" you asked. He snapped out of his daydream and faced you. You were holding the blanket in front of you, covering what need to be covered. He unfolded the fluffy blanket that fell down from the top of the bed. Then he slipped under the blanket next to you and laid the fluffy one around your shoulders. He turned around and said you should sleep now. You blushed a little when you sweetly touched his arm, making him jump up in surprise. You giggled. "S-sorry" he muttered. "Just come here" you told him, opening your arms and showed him your best. When he crawled into bed again, his legs gave away and he fell down on top of you.

You opened your eyes again when you felt his lips brushing against your own. _*So soft*_ you thought. 'Shiva.' You felt his hot breath against your lips when he whispered your name. Something rose in your chest. It was a burning but pleasant feeling. He must have felt it too, but when he leaned in something fell down from the top of the bed and made it's way to your forehead. You snatched that thing and stared at it. It was a white, almost pink sort of a berry. Both of you looked up to notice the misteltoe, who was slightly swinging on the ceiling. He looked into your eyes. He was asking you if it would be okay for you. You slightly nodded your head.

He swallowed. He was as nervous as you. You laid back down, taking him with you. You covered both of you with the blankets again (there was no heater and it was really cold) and leaned in. The temperature of your bodies was rising quickly and when his lips finally met yours, you saw a firework behind your eyes. Both of you had your eyes shut to deepen the kiss. You were stroking his back and the back of his head sweetly and gently, making this moment as passionate as you could.

When you had to part to get some air, he stroked your cheek so soft, it was as if a feather was touching you. You looked deep into his light jade eyes. They were filled with love. You felt like you could read his innermost thoughts and feelings. You surely noticed the looks he gave you during the tournament but you weren't sure if he meant what he did. You attacked his lips again, and he gladly returned everything. You both had a sweet make out session for the rest of the night.

* * *

The clouds moved away, giving the moon free. The moonlight was shining through the window down on the couple. It was as if he was blessing them.


End file.
